According to the related art, for example, so-called “Nin1 setting” is performed in printing setting or the like to allocate a plurality of page images to a single page.
When the Nin1 setting is performed, a plurality of hierarchies on a user interface screen of a printer driver or the like has to be traced up to the hierarchy of the Nin1 setting by executing a button operation a plurality of times. For this reason, an operation load on users is considerable.